


I don't know what I'm doing...

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dream Smp, IRL Minecraft, M/M, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wilbur goes to Eret for support, who gladly gives him what he needs, love and comfort.
Relationships: Eret/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 400





	I don't know what I'm doing...

Wilbur didn't know what to do, he was going to blow up L'manburg... well Manburg... but that plan failed and their spy got caught. Wilbur was in shambles, ever since the war things had been going downhill, he doesn't remember the last time he felt as if he was secure in himself or in the people around him. Ever since Eret's betrayal, he hadn't been able to trust the same as he used to be. Eret, the traitor, had been on his mind lately, more than he should be, he sort of missed the traitor even though he'd betrayed his trust so long ago after all they had. Wilbur ran his fingers through his hair as he walked, he didn't know where he was going, his legs were just taking him where-ever as the rain spitted on him. The brunet didn't know what he was going to do anymore, he was so stressed and he didn't know who to trust or to even speak to anymore... He was more and more wary of everyone and he felt as if everyone was bound to leave him. Wilbur was scared, he didn't like to admit it but he was, he was terrified he'd end up alone and without anyone to stand by him. The idea had been keeping him up at night, he hadn't been able to shake the anxiety he felt when putting his trust into people ever since Eret had turned out to be a traitor. Wilbur looked up, seeing Eret's castle in the distance as the rain got a lot heavier and he heard thunder... even seeing a flash of lightning a little too close... Pogtopia was too far and he wasn't allowed into Manburg so he decided... maybe he could go to Eret's castle, maybe he'd be allowed in.

So Wilbur walked, he walked as fast as he could through the rain with his thoughts clouding his head, his legs were aching by the time he got to the castle and he was absolutely drenched. The brunet found himself growing a little nervous as he approached the doors of the castle, knocking on the doors as loud as he could manage. Wilbur was soon enough faced with Eret, who looked confused and concerned as he looked at the ex-president. Wilbur felt a mix of relief and nervousness.

"Wilbur? What're you doing here?" Eret asked, opening the door to allow Wilbur to come in, which he did quickly.

"I-I didn't know w-where to go and Pogtopia was too far..." The brunet muttered, scratching the back of his neck. 

Eret made a slight 'ah' sound and nodded. "That's fine, you're welcome here anytime Wilbur, we may have our... differences but you're free to come by anytime." He hummed.

"Yeah- Alright..." Wilbur muttered. "I'm guessing you'd be fine with me staying until the storm calms down..?"

"Yep, that's perfectly fine, I can show you to my guest room." Eret smiles. 

Wilbur nodded. "Th-thank you." The brunet was shaking like a leaf as Eret led him to the guest room, 

The two walked in silence, they hadn't talked in quite a while so none of them knew what to say, although Eret seemed concerned at how much Wilbur was shaking. The tall brunets were silent as they walked into the guest room, Eret rushing to light the fireplace so that Wilbur wouldn't freeze. "Wilbur, would you like some spare clothes? I'm sure I have something you can wear to bed." He hummed.

"That would be... appreciated, thanks." Wilbur muttered, talking off his drenched hat and gloves and resting them by the fire to hopefully dry. 

"I'll be back in a second." Eret announced before exiting the room.

Wilbur sighed to himself as he sat by the fireplace, he felt pathetic, having to go to castle of someone who'd sparked his trust issues. He felt pathetic having to go to anyone regardless of who that person was. Wilbur had a bit of a fragile ego so situations like these really extenuated the bad thoughts he was already feeling about himself. Something in his mind gave him the thought that Eret was so much better than him, he had a whole castle and Wilbur had been kicked out of the country he founded. The thought reeked of insecurity and inferiority. Maybe this is why people would Betray him, people clearly did much better when Wilbur was out of the equation-- His thoughts were cut off by the door opening again, the brunet looking to see Eret stood there with clothes, just like he'd promised. Wilbur lifted a hand up to wipe his face, he didn't even realise tears were there until he'd wiped the tears that had started falling away. 

"There, I'll let you get dressed, I'll be back in a moment alright?" Eret said to him, his voice low and soft, Wilbur knew he'd seen the tears and was probably worried and the idea that he'd been caught vulnerable made him sick to his stomach. 

Wilbur simply nodded, Eret placed the clothes down and exitted the room. The brunet inspected the clothes, an old looking jumper and some pj pants, Wilbur sighed slightly and quickly got dressed, leaving his clothes in a small pile before going back to stand by the fire. The same thoughts from moments ago coming back but just a little bit more forceful. It didn't take much for the feeling of tears burning his eyes came back and Wilbur just... He just let them fall down his cheeks, he couldn't get more pathetic than this, he thought to himself. Momentarily forgetting that Eret would be coming back in a second as tears just flooded down his cheeks. They'd been building up for weeks now and today had just been the day the floodgates decided to open. 

The brunet hiccuped and started to sob, rubbing his eyes as more and more tears came, everything that had been stressing him out coming to mind as well as every little thing that had upset him and made him feel hurt. It was all just crashing down on him. Wilbur remembered why he hated crying and why he'd bottled it up for so long. It hurt, crying was painful, his chest ached and his throat felt on fire. He hated it so much as he sat there, sobbing, he barely noticed Eret had come back until arms were wrapping around him from behind. 

"Hey.. What's wrong?" Eret said to him, using his soothing and deep voice as Wilbur turned around to hug him fully. His head dropping to Eret's shoulder. Not giving a response, Eret taking the hint as he gently guided him to the bed. Sitting them both down. Leaning against the headboard as Wilbur clung to him. He'd never seen the other in such a state, it pulled at the heartstrings to see such a calm and collected man just fall to pieces in front of him.

"Shh..." Eret muttered, running his fingers through Wilbur's damp curls. "Just let it out..."

"I hate you... I-it's all y-y-your fault." Wilbur sobbed, his tears creating a damp spot on Eret's shirt as he laid against him. 

"What's my fault?" Eret said calmly, just letting Wilbur shove the blame on him for whatever he was upset about.

"Y-you-- Ever s-since you betrayed us-- _Everythings _g-gone to shit!" Wilbur cried, weakly batting his fists against Eret's chest for a moment.__

__"I'm sorry, just let me take care of you hm?" Eret hushed, starting to whisper comforting words to the brunet in his arms. He doesn't know exactly what had set this all off but he didn't feel the need to ask questions._ _

__"I-I hate you s-so much..." Wilbur muttered, his voice all stuttery and broken._ _

__Eret hummed. "I know, I know, just calm down... It's all gonna be fine..." He comforted._ _

__"W-why'd you have to r-ruin everything..." Wilbur hiccuped, nuzzling his face into the crook of Eret's neck, just because he was warm..._ _

__"I don't know Wilbur..." Eret sighed, continuing to play with Wilbur's hair as he started to calm down._ _

__"Y-you could've just s-stayed with us-- With me! A-and everything w-would be fine... But you b-betrayed us..." Wilbur stammered._ _

__"I know, but I'm here now and everything's going to be fine." Eret hushed. "Just relax."_ _

__The two laid there for god knows how long, Wilbur crying in Eret's arms as Eret gave him comfort and sweet words. Eventually the brunet relaxed into Eret, the other continuing to hold him for as long as the ex-president needs him to hold him. He didn't mind, he didn't mind Wilbur expressing exactly how he felt, Wilbur could shout and cry to him as much as he wanted. It only made Eret realise the damage he's done, made him want to strive to fix it... To fix Wilbur. The previously crying individual on the other hand finally just got everything off his chest, this was clearly something he needed. Muttering whatever came to mind as his mind grew hazy and foggy with sleepiness. Although he tried not to fall asleep just yet, he didn't want to sleep yet... Yawning as his grip on Eret loosened, not moving at all as he continued to let Eret play with his drying hair._ _

__"Go to sleep Wilbur, you must be exhausted." Eret cooed softly, his voice still a low rumble, Wilbur shook his head slightly. "C'mon, you need to go to sleep." Eret prompted, shifting them so he could pull the covers over them._ _

__"Don't want to..." Wilbur mumbled, yawning softly as he sleepily cuddled up to Eret further._ _

__"I'll be right here when you wake up, I can tell you haven't been sleeping, just go to sleep Wilbur." Eret said softly, Wilbur was already drifting off so he didn't need much more prompting as he fell to sleep despite his attempts to stay awake. Eret chuckled slightly as he soon enough heard Wilbur's soft snores, he shuffled so they were both laid down, moving onto his side and holding the lanky brunet to his chest. The other didn't stir, just whined slightly and clung to the other. Eret smiled as he slowly started to drift off himself._ _


End file.
